


Pretzels, Worms, and Couches Oh My.

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harryosborn, M/M, Parksborn, Smut, ohyes, peterisafraidofworms, peterparker, somuchcutefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is back in town and he's hanging out with Peter for the 2nd day in a row...with the intention of finally spilling his secret feelings. <br/>Will Peter share the love? <br/>Find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings are a tricky thing. But Pretzels are simple

Harry Osborn was back in town and and Norman Osborn was dead, leaving the city to mourn the brilliant man who 'changed so many lives' and leaving his only son with a sick sort of relief (along with the billion dollar company and debilitating genetic disease) that he didn't have to deal with the bastard anymore. And yet, despite everything else that was going on in the young heir's life, Harry couldn't get one thing, one person off his mind. His reunited best friend Peter Parker. As he stood atop that staircase staring down at the big brown eyes and perfectly tousled hair of the other boy, all the emotions Harry had felt or tried to hide away for all the years suddenly came flooding back. Hitting him like a tidal wave, making him feel like he was caught up in the current of it. He hated it. Harry hated complicated and this, most definitely, was complicated. Peter was his best friend, a fact that became instantly true again once the boys were reunited the day before. Now, the next day, the boy's had made plans to hang out again. And Harry was nervous, an unfamiliar and quite annoying emotion, but at least he actually had good reasons...he had decided that before the day was through, he had to tell the other boy exactly how he felt. To finally lift the secret of his feelings he had harbored and tried to push away. It was only fair. To both of them. Right? Harry shook his head to rid the unsure thought, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black leather jacket as he made his way to the park to meet his friend...and discover his fate Years away from someone, growing up — well, people changed. Peter, maybe more than others. Considering the fact that not everyone changed into a teenage Spider-man, but that was beside the point. The /point/ was, he was nervously skipping rocks into the park lake due to the fact that the kid that had once helped him, hung out with him, and made him laugh the most, might not want to be his friend again. Harry might know something was up. Harry might decide that Peter Parker was a good friend to have in elementary school, but now, was a stranger. Harry might decide in not showing up here at all. Even though they had hung out the day before, that might have been a one time thing.. The brunette huffs as the smooth rock flies from his hand, watches as it stutters and glides across the vast blue water before landing with a small splash. His brown gaze flicks down to the ground, scrutinizing the pebbles for one that would work well as far as throwing went. Ultimately, he picks another one up, tossing it further than the last before looking over his shoulder to see if the other had bothered to come. "All in the wrist right?" Harry asks, a smirk playing on his lips as Peter turns around to see him. When Harry had arrived Peter was already out by the water and so the young heir had just stood idly by watching his friend skillfully skipping rocks across the blue. The imminence of what he had to say to the other pounding in his chest but, thankfully, vacant on his face. /Why the hell was he so nervous?!/ "Sorry if I'm late.." He adds walking forward to the other boy "If I remember correctly you were the one that was chronically late so...I was trying to accommodate that.." He chuckles lightly before his own gaze flickers down to the rocks beneath their feet. "So, what's up?" He asks casually, letting his hands fall out of his pockets and reaches down to pick up a rock of his own, tossing it in his hands. Peter smiles upon seeing that Harry had in fact, bothered to show, and bends to pick up another rock. He straightens his posture, tosses the small object in the cool air before catching it on it's downfall, and going about a response. “All in the wrist,” he agrees, laughing softly. He quirks his lips at his friend's next words, his expression silently saying something along the lines of ‘c'mon- really?' He tosses the smooth stone from his hand, watching as it skid in a similar manner to the other's he had thrown before the small show ended with a 'plop.' "What's up,” he repeats, the two words a small sigh. He shrugs, turning a bit to face the slightly shorter boy. “You were late,” he says, pointing out the fact again with a teasing grin. “I'm throwing rocks into a lake. So. . . Nothing very exciting.” Nothing exciting if he neglected to mention anything about Oscorp and the magical spiders they hid. But. . . "You mean to tell me that throwing rocks into a lake isn't exciting?" He questions with feigned ignorance, relieved to discover that his sarcasm was still in proper working order. “It's a new hobby,” Peter acknowledges with a shrug, shoving his hands in his pockets. Throwing rocks at nothing was a good way to let off some steam when there wasn't any crooks to beat up. "It does seem like a repeat of yesterday" the heir muses, before tossing his retrieved rock across the lake-successfully skipping across the water, though not near making it as far as Peter's had. "Come on, I'm hungry. I'll buy you lunch as repentance for my tardiness" he grins The other boy looks out at the water one more time before nodding. “Alright. You owe me that much. Lead the way" he smiles, gesturing with a large sweep of his hand at the path ahead of them. Peter didn't mind where they ate at all, and actually didn't mind that Harry had been late. He just enjoyed occasionally joking around with the other boy— it was almost like going back in time when they had teased each other everyday. Harry chuckles softly, leading the way down the path that the other boy had so grandly gestured towards. He knew Peter was a simple guy, and although he liked to spoil his friend sometimes he often just liked to be simple with him. There was never any kind of pressure to be anyone or do anything high classed. Peter was the only one that knew the Harry that liked to just lay around or play video games with a pizza nearby...granted they hadn't done anything like that together since they were kids. "It's a nice day out, let's just grab something from the food truck and slum it up in the park" he decides on as he continues to escort Peter to one of the wheeled food venders that was nearby. Peter hums softly in agreement, nodding. He almost begins digging in his pockets for his wallet, only to remember that Harry had offered to buy him the food. “They don't have any lobster though,” he warns as they made their way to the vender. Harry laughs "Oh they'll make the lobster if Harry damn Osborn wants it" he teases before his own eyes scan over the menu in front of him. Peter's brown eyes roam over the small menu they had hanging up on a piece of printer paper, leaning his shoulder against the side of the truck. He purses his lips before deciding he'd have one of the small pretzels they carried. “So— in that case, what'll you have?” "Um, the gyro.." Harry decides on. "Using his response to both answer Peter and give his order to the man that was above the boys, looking out through the small window in the middle of the truck. "And whatever the lady wants" Harry adds with a smirk, glancing over at Peter to prompt him to give his own order. He then reaches into his pocket, pulling out his wallet containing the silver card with its seemingly never ending amount of funds. Peter laughs a sort of sarcastic 'ha ha,' and leans away from the side of the truck in order to look up and tell the man what he had decided on. “With cheese,” he adds. Cheese was always good. Especially with pretzels. He takes the few steps back in order to stand next to Harry, and offers a toothy smile. “Thanks — next time I'll have to buy you something to eat. Since I'm actually making some money now,” he says. Harry chuckles retrieving his card back from the food truck vendor after charging the food to it and returning it back to its place in his wallet. "Ohh yeah. You're like a big shot photographer now right? You take pictures of that spandex dude" he smirks slightly. The food was very soon ready, one of the perks of getting food from a truck, and Harry grabbed both of their rather unhealthy choices from the man and promptly hands Peter's cheese pretzel to him. Peter rips a small piece of bread off, dipping it again in the small yellow-orange cup, but not bothering to eat it just yet. Harry bites into his gyro as he begins walking into the depths of the park "Ohh man, I missed New York" he groans around the food in his mouth. “If it pays,” he says, and accepts his pretzel, dips it in the hot gooey cheese, and takes a bite. He savors the taste as much as the other, and once he's swallowed, he laughs at Harry's reaction. "My favorite things" Harry laughs. And if was actually kind of true, Harry loved the hustle and bustle of the city, maybe that was just because he had grown up there but he found something strangely relaxing about the noise, the traffic sounds like a lullaby. “Greasy food and loud traffic; nothing like it,” Peter agrees, and offers the smaller of the snack to Harry. “You wanna try this?” "Um.." He looks at the pretzel and dip, surveying it to see if it seemed safe enough to consume. Which didn't make much sense, seeing as he was eating food from the same truck that Peter's food came from. "Yes." He decides. "If it is worthy than yes" Peter quirks an eyebrow, and he'd be surprised if Harry denied the offer. If he could eat /gyro/, (what ever the heck that weird looking food was invented for), then he could eat a piece of bread with some cheese on it. He grins once the small piece is taken from him though, shaking his head as if he were ashamed to even be around the other boy. “Oh-Great One,” he starts, mimicking the voice of an old man, resisting the urge to laugh at himself. “How I do wish that thy food is always worthy for you.” He rolls his eyes, ripping off another piece of his snack, dunking it in the cheese. Pretzels– he could eat them for breakfast lunch and dinner. "So—” he begins, “is it worthy for you?” His words fall from around his full mouth as he nodded in the direction of his food, and swallows his own. Harry laughs taking the piece of cheese covered pretzel between his fingers and putting on that of a British accent in response "Peasant, you could never hope to achieve such a grandiose act" he smirks before popping the food in his mouth. It was then though that gooey delicious mixed with soft salty goodness that was the pretzel and cheese enveloped his mouth and, after swallowing, he adds in his normal voice "Though, if the food was always that pretzel you would probably actually succeed" he chuckles. Ah-hah~” Peter sings, laughing softly after he's swallowed his last bite. He looks down at the half eaten pretzel in his hands before speaking to it – “don't worry pretzel. If Harry Osborn says you're worthy, you're worthy.” Poor worthy pretzel was being destroyed though, as Peter went about ripping another piece off. Harry continues his walk with Peter into the park and successfully finds an empty bench that he then sits on. "I'm sorry, did you want to try some of mine?" He questions, shaking the pita wrapped meat and cheese at his friend. The young hero raises an eyebrow at Harry's offer of the gyro, and shakes his head, taking the spot next to him on the bench. His shoes scuffing against the paved sidewalk. “Dude, no— that looks like a dead hamburger.” — which really didn't make much sense, since all hamburger was technically dead, but... Harry snorts leaning his back against the bench and tossing his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles-one designer shoe over the other against the pavement. "Dead Hamburger" he mutters shaking his head at Peter. "All hamburger is dead" Harry points out Peter exaggerates a grimace and throws his small pretzel piece at his friend. “Well I know I can trust twisted bread. Looks like there's weird onion bits on /that/ thing.” Harry laughs and try to catch Peter's tossed pretzel piece in his mouth, which he fails miserably at succeeding, the piece of pretzel bounces off his nose and flies off to the ground for the birds to eat. /Poor worthy pretzel/ Peter barks another laugh as the pretzel hits Harry in the face, falling to the cement. He frowns thereafter though, bending forward at the waist to gaze longingly at his wasted snack. He whimpers softly, looking back up at his friend with wide brown, puppy dog eyes. “You killed him,” he mumbles. That pretzel could have lived a good life inside his stomach... "You're the one that threw it! Don't give me the eyes!" Harry laughs in response..ignoring the flutter of his stomach at Peter's big eyed, and rather adorable, expression. The young heir shrugs it off though "Ya know what, this probably does have onion bits and they are /Delicious/" he then proceeds to bite into his gyro and makes a very loud and over dramatic moaning sound once it's in his mouth, "OHH! Yes! Oh so good!!" He yells around his bite, trying not to laugh as he tears away the bite with his teeth, continuing the process of chewing and swallowing. Peter wrinkles his nose though, as Harry compliments the food with the word 'delicious' - /hardly/, he thinks, and then raises his eyebrows with the very orgasmic sounds falling around the gyro. He chokes on another chuckle, glad he hadn't taken another bite of his pretzel, or he'd be coughing up a lung. “Ohmygod,” he breathes, words running together. “Harry, it's food, not love. Just remember that. You could start gaining some weight if you confuse the two. . .” "Food is love. How dare you. You just wouldn't know any better because you refuse to try my gyro" Harry says, but quiets down anyways, a small chuckle leaving his throat at the end of his sentence. "You also highly underestimate my incredible stamina and metabolism" he points out. He sits there comfortably in the warm sunshine, eating his gyro and throughouly enjoying the time with his best friend. Every time he hung out with Peter(ok, even though this was only the second time that they had hung out again) it was always so easy, easy to talk to laugh, to be himself..so why was it still so hard to start the words he needed to say?


	2. Worms and Kisses

“I don't know,” Peter sighs. “That gyro made you weird. I'm embarrassed to be seen around you.” Harry raises his eyebrows then distracted from his thoughts as he notices a small wiggling creature inching its way towards Peter leg on the bench "Oh a worm"

Harry will probably be embarrassed to be seen around Peter any moment now. Why? Because there was a mother-fucking /worm/ right /next to him/. Spider-man; the big hero, (bit by a /spider/ — a bug, keep in mind, or close enough to one) who can fight giant slimy lizards and swim through sewers if need be — is afraid of worms. And Harry knew that, too. Peter pulls his eyebrows together, failing in swallowing back another whimper - this one real instead of the fake one he had emitted earlier at his pretzel falling. He laughs nervously, still looking at Harry with wide eyes. Down at his food. Not gonna look at the worm. Not gonna look at the worm. Not gonna look at the worm. Not gonna look at the worm. . . Oh my god, he was pathetic. Harry grins, watching Peter through his obvious torment over the prospect of a worm being anywhere near him. "It's just a worm Peter, you're still afraid of them?" He questions but is completely unable to hold back his laugh as Peter -honest to god- whimpered “Okay,” Peter says, his voice clearly laced with his nerves. He swallows, still staring at his pretzel. Then back at his friend. "Where is it. " "It's right.." He starts to point out the worm that was in dangerous proximity to his terrified friend's leg, then just laughs harder shaking his head as Peter interrupts him. "No— just kill it. Don't even tell me where it is, just throw it or something." He was seconds away from springing up from the bench and running to the other side of Harry, ready to use the other boy as a barrier. Some super-hero he was. "Don't worry I'll protect you" Harry snickers, pushing what remained of his gyro into Peter's hands then proceeding to scoop up the worm in successful hands and walking far enough away with it for Peter to feel at ease before setting the creature free in the grass. Relief is an understatement when Harry grabs the stupid thing and sets it free in the grass though, and he can't help relaxing his shoulders, letting out a sigh. “Thanks,” he mutters, only to widen his eyes again as his friend smiled, an evil grin as the young hero got an idea to freak his friend out further Oh no. No, no, he knew what that smile meant. “Harry, stop,” he warns as the other came toward him with nasty worm hands. Peter scrambles backward, making haste to get as far away as he could. He couldn't move forward, that would only result in running right into the hands; he felt like a cornered animal. "Worm hands!" Harry yells putting his hands out towards Peter, pretending like he was going to wipe them on the other's face. "Agh– Harry! Seriously, don't—!” He brings his hands up to hide his face, coincidentally causing the gyro and pretzel to fall toward the ground. But Peter didn't care about that right now, he just didn't want to be touched by anything infected by those slimy abominations. Harry laughs even harder, coming after Peter until the other boy drops their food to the ground. "Hey!" He chides him, chuckles still spilling from his lips as he puts his hands out of sight behind his back "Okay okay! They're gone. No more worm hands" he grins. Peter glares uncertainly at his friend, who now held his hands behind his back. He wasn't sure if he could trust that Harry wouldn't — Agh, yup. Yeah, he couldn't trust Harry, he realized as the blue eyed boy attacked again, jumping on Peter and securing him to the bench. In attempt to slide to the other end of the bench and get away from the sudden attack, Peter practically falls backward. He stares up at the boy above him, and maybe, if he wasn't so concerned about the worm juice on the other's hands, his gaze would have flicked to the lips above his. Harty grins looking down at his newly captured prey. And despite Peter's obvious fear at the prospect of getting touched by Harry and his 'worm hands', when Harry looked down at Peter's big brown eyes and adorably scared expression, he couldn't help himself and before he knew it Harry was kissing the other boy. And then all thoughts of worms disappear; just like that. Peter's frozen with surprise— and in his own moment of not thinking, begins to kiss back. Shocked for a second time then as the mouth upon his own is pulled away because as soon as Harry realized that his lips where pressed to the other's and what he had gotten caught up in his eyes widen and he springs off of Peter. This is not how he had wanted the conversation to go at all. "I..ah..I'm..sorry. I-I'll go..go wash the bug sludge off my hands okay?" He mumbles out quickly before hurriedly rushing off to the bathroom he spotted across the grass. and Harry is excusing himself to wash his hands. Peter can only sit there, dumbfounded, before forcing himself to sit up straighter, and think about what just happened.


	3. Confessions are complicated but feelings are not

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. The word repeated itself in the young heir's head as he made his way to the bathroom. He had ruined everything. He had a whole speech planned, a course of mature action to take and he completely got lost in those stupid big brown puppy eyes. He had even thought, for a moment, that Peter had started to kiss him back. No. He shakes his head, ridding the thought. It had all happened so fast. He goes into the bathroom and turns the handle to allow hot water to come cascading from the faucet, putting plenty of soap on his hands before scrubbing them letting the hot water run over them as he tried to think about what the hell he was going to say to Peter now....if the other boy was even still out there. The thought hit Harry suddenly and hard, and his eyes widened looking up at his reflection in the mirror before him. Would Peter flee in disgust and horror?? They had never spoken about Harry kissing him when they were kids-the boy was promptly sent away. Harry had absolutely no idea how Peter would respond to this situation and his usual confidence was shaken to the core. Yep. He was going to have to live in this bathroom.

 

Ah, so. . . The worm was gross. Worms are utter sin. Uhm. . . Yeah, Peter couldn't distract himself from Harry's lips on his own; even with the thought of heinous worms. He sat there with his jaw slightly agape until he remembered to close his mouth before a fly decided to find a new home there. He leaned back against the bench, head titled to the side, eyes squinted as he stared off at a tree in the park. Okay. . . Harry had kissed him. Technically for the second time. But did that first time even count? Did Harry even remember that? And why did kissing him feel like an easy thing—? It wasn't awkward or weird, and in fact, Peter's first instinct was to kiss back. What the hell did that mean? He'd always thought they /could/ be more than friends but never bothered to think that would become a reality . . . And maybe it wouldn't. One thing was for sure; things had just gotten a lot more complicated. Peter huffs, glancing nervously over at the bathroom his friend (?) had disappeared to. At least he was washing the worm off his hands.

 

Harry walks out of the bathroom. Nope.

Walks back in.

Out.

In.

Okay, this was maddening.It was Peter for gods sake if he couldn't talk to Peter about all this than who the hell was he supposed to talk to? Before he could think anymore about it he stalked quickly back out, thankfully finding the object of his affection still sitting on the bench and Harry immediately starts talking the moment he's back in hearing radius "I'm not good at..you know emotional things. I spent a lot of my life hiding away but I can't do it anymore. I don't like complicated but..this..Jesus my life is complicated" he breaths out a chuckle, but it sounds strained in his throat. "The past eight years I've done nothing but try and forget you and /everything/ about this place, because it hurt too much, and I tried to become the person my father wanted me to be...or really just do anything I could to not feel..anything. But I've realized that's impossible. Peter, I've never been able to forget the last night I saw you when we were kids." He takes a small breath there, looking at Peter to gauge his reaction "When I..kissed you it's because I...liked you. That time..and this time" his words were rambling and quick, he wanted to get everything out as quick and as soon as possible because if he didn't he would seriously over think it. The speech he had prepared for this moment had completely dissipated into a nervous ball of mess, and his mind was a swarm of thoughts and different scenarios of how Peter would respond; he didn't want to lose his best friend but he didn't want to hide his feelings anymore either. It was finally all out in the open. Guess it was better than living in the bathroom. "So just..do what you will with that information" he finally mutters.

Peter could barely keep up; every word flew from Harry's mouth like a bullet. He stood there, staring. Eventually, when the speed of the other's sentences died down to a mutter — he laughed. It's not like he meant to be rude or inappropriate, but he couldn't help it. It was kind of like when someone was getting yelled at, and instead of crying, they simply chuckle. Harry's eyes widened staring down at the other boy who quite literally was laughing at him. "I'm serious" he mutters quietly, thinking that maybe Peter thought Harry's whole story was some kind of ruse-though the brunette probably didn't even hear Harry over the sound of his own laughter. Harry's whole face was heated, feeling like a bad sunburn attacking his skin, and he wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

“Mm-hmm,” Peter hums, leaning forward, placing his arms on his knees, staring down at the pavement below.

Harry's fists clench at his sides and he opens his mouth to try and say something but then freezes as Peter looks up at him, a wide smile pulling at the sides of his lips, digging into his cheeks- a smile that flooded his face and lit up his eyes, eyes that Harry looked back at and the young heir promptly closed his mouth to swallow back the lump in his throat.

“Harry?” Peter says, the name practically a giggle. He stands up, glancing at the other's freshly cleaned hands before looking back up at blue eyes.

"What?" Harry grumbles.

"I think,” Peter breaths out, looking around for a moment, rocking back once upon his heels, the smile still ever present upon his face. He chuckles softly, one more time. “/Maybe/, I like you too.” Which was weird right? You don't see someone for years, and when you finally meet up with them again, you're admitting feelings for each other. That kind of stuff only seemed to happen in the movies, didn't it? A while ago, Peter thought having super powers was only in the movies too. Why not admit feelings for someone though? If you love someone— shouldn't you make the most of it? So, that thought serving as a drive, Peter reaches out, deciding to be the one kissing for once instead of the one being kissed.

Harry's eyes widen again, surprise etched into the blue orbs. His own grin slowly making its way to his lips. And yes, he was definitely hoping for that kind of response but he wasn't quite sure he expected it. He always expected things to go wrong after all. But then Peter's lips were against his, soft and warm, and suddenly he didn't think so anymore, expectations and worries and fears melt away into that kiss.

Absolutely nothing at all could be wrong when lips like that were attached to his.

Harry kisses him back, his eyes quickly fluttering to a close as Peter grabs on to the fabric of the other boy's shirt in order to tug him closer, pressing lips to lips hands and Harry's hands are reaching up, resting on the back of the other boy's neck and head-his fingers curling into the hair there. - and neither of them cared if people looked or thought it was strange; Nobody was around to send Harry away this time.

What was the worst that could happen?


	4. This is a date now isn't it?

Peter breathes through his nose, parting his lips against the other's, savoring every second of the moment because /wow/ this kinda felt surreal. Like he was in some kind of different planet— maybe this was a dream. He'd wake up and Harry would still be gone, and Peter would be alone, doing his best to help his aunt and get over the death of his uncle. He didn't want to wake up if this was a dream, and so, presses a bit closer, smiling at the mouth on his own, the fingers in his hair, before he pulls away. Brown hues of his eyes are wide, and he laughs /again/, this time the sound much softer. His own fingers remain curled in Harry's shirt. "Shoulda done that a while ago,” he says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and he had been stupid enough to miss it.

Harry's eyes open as the pressure against his lips is pulled away, and he almost wants to whine at the loss of contact. The fingers curled in his shirt and tingling on his lips was so utterly enticing that he didn't want it to stop anytime soon. But he's grinning like an absolute idiot as blue eyes meet wide browns and the laugh that escapes Peter's lips this time doesn't make Harry feel anything but joy as he gives his own soft chuckle in return at Peter's last statement. "Kind of sorta technically did" he points out. "Wasn't as good then though, I mean you did have braces" Harry teases, his smile feeling permanently etched onto his features, and he doesn't dare move away from his position but Peter's hands finally drop away and he takes a seat back on the bench were Harry soon joins him, watching for a moment the activities of the park. Dogs playing fetch, couples walking hand in hand, little kids running around playing tag. So the world hadn't stopped spinning after all.

This was all real.

"This is a date now isn't it? Look at that, I'm so smooth I got a first date and already got the kiss" Harry grins as he looks over towards the other.

“Yeah,” Peter snorts, rolling his eyes. “Real smooth. Tease me with worms, kiss me, then run away into the bathroom before I can say anything— like I said — /real/ smooth.” He follows the other's blue gaze to the scenery around them, still unable to help the smile from pulling at his lips.

Harry grimaces slightly at the reminder but then covers it up with a chuckle "Mmm, well it worked didn't it? My methods may be strange to you but they get results"

Peter's smile falters for a moment though, his thoughts taking a different turn. Harry had taken a big step in telling Peter the truth – shouldn't he return the favor? It, somehow, felt wrong to be holding in his own secrets about who he was running around as half the time when his friend had just spilled his own heart out. Words were lodged in his throat; he couldn't get them out. So instead, he scoots a bit closer to the other boy, looking at him with a smile back in place, as if everything was okay. Everything /was/ okay. He simply wanted to enjoy his time while he could, and didn't want anything to ruin it.

Harry smiles back as his friend /boyfriend?/(okay, Harry didn't know what to call him now and they would probably have to discuss that at some point) scoots closer to him. "But, if you really claim to disagree, then maybe you'll let me take you out on a real date. I'm classy after all, can't just go around kissing boys in parks after only buying them pretzels." He smirks

“Why not?” Peter argues, scrutinizing gaze falling to the remains of the pretzel and gyro he'd thrown on the ground in his fright of touching the worm. Thinking about it, he's not sure how he can like a guy who teases him with /disgusting/ creatures, but. . . "Pretzels are classy. And worthy,” he mumbles, squinting at the abandoned food. Maybe they weren't so classy though, he thinks, watching as an ant began crawling around the pile.

Peter looks back up, shrugging innocently. “Alright— I think you're right. You're definitely going to have to make it up to me. First dates are the most important ones after all,” he says, sniggering.


	5. 20 Questions

Harry snickers, following Peter's gaze to the fallen food on the ground. Yeah he definitely had to do better than food truck delicacies and worm hands. He was Harry Osborn after all. And everyone liked to be spoiled now and then.   
Harry grins leaning over and giving Peter another quick peck on the lips just because he totally could now. "Right" Harry laughs softly as he stands up reaching his hand down to invite the other boy to hold it "Come on, I'll do my best to be more worthy than the pretzel"   
Peter grins at the quick kiss, and before accepting Harry's /non-wormed/ hand, he stares at if for a moment.   
He rises to his feet, noting how soft the hand in his was, still slightly damp from washing them. 

“Might be hard,” Pete warns, “that pretzel was good. Until it met it's fate on the ground.”   
He intertwines his fingers in the other's, enjoying the closeness of it. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed Harry until seeing him yesterday, and now, he couldn't believe he's been living without him by his side for so long. Friends or more than friends.  
I Harry smiles because he had definitely never been the walk-hand-in-hand-in-the-park kind of person and yet here he was, doing just that; his fingers interlocked with none other than Peter Parker. And it was altogether cheesey but altogether wonderful. Maybe it was possible for Harry /to/ be that kind of guy. 

"Well if it doesn't meet your expectations you can...just do whatever you want with me" he smirks the dangerous kind of smirk he had as he walked with Peter through the park, pass the expanse of water in which they threw rocks together, and over to where behind that was a merry-go-round.   
“Ooo-hoo— what /ever/ I want?” Peter raised his eyebrows, gaze focused on the ground as they walked, however flicking up when he spoke to the other. “Be careful what you wish for there,” he adds, making a show of wiggling his eyebrows.   
He follows Harry, raising his chin slightly upon noticing the merry-go-round. "Choose an animal Parker." Harry demands, his face set on the animals spinning around in their circular dance "But chose wisely"  
Peter laughs, the sound bordering close to a cheesy evil villain before dissolving into his more genuine sound.   
Choose wisely, huh?   
Well it definitely wasn't going to be the lizard, that was for sure. He's had enough of those for the rest of his life. “Hmm. . . I think. . . The honey badger – er, no— the Phoenix. Definitely the Phoenix.”   
Harry snickers "Phoenix.." Harry muses, thinking about the animal and, aha, spotting the Phoenix in the midst of all the spinning animals. "Renewal..resurrection..they rise from the ashes...hmm.." Harry thinks, the Phoenix was a very interesting animal, and perhaps was very fitting for the day-his and Peter's relationship was certainly a renewal of sorts, coming back together and resuming their friendship only to than have feelings for one other come to life from the ashes.   
Okay, maybe he was reading a lot into this whole thing.   
"That's a much better choice than a honey badger" Harry grins before going up to the merry go round and pulling Peter along with him.   
“Okay. .” The two syllable word was laced with confusion, and Peter affixes his brown hues on the spinning animals ahead of them. “Did I choose wisely?” He asks, looking back to Harry. “Maybe I should have picked the hippo. . .” He muses before giving a small shake of his head “— actually, does it really matter?” He wasn't sure he saw the point in choosing one. They all offered the same ride.

"Find the symbolism in life" Harry laughs "Our day is a Phoenix now. That is what you have decided. Did you want our day to be a honey badger or a hippo?. No, no you did not.." Harry smirks, succeeding in dragging Peter to the entrance of the swirling ride and pulling out cash to pay for both of then to get on.   
"Embrace the Phoenix Peter" Harry smirks. 

The ride comes to a stop, the patrons that had enjoyed it before exit and Harry, still pulling Peter with him, get on; Harry making a beeline to the Phoenix before anyone else had the chance to get it.   
“Embrace the Phoenix,” Peter repeats under his breath, laughing. He wasn't even sure that made sense, but he'd roll with it. Overthinking things made those things complicated. And much like Harry, Peter didn't like complicated. 

He allows himself to be led by the opposite boy, and once arriving at the flaming creature, he can't help but let out a small chortle as he got on.  
He pushes on Harry's back, almost forcing him off and on to the dirtied-from-people's-shoes floor, however pulls him back before there was that chance. “Woah, careful there clumsy,” he teases, a smirk quirking at the corner of his mouth. “You sure you can embrace this ride?”  
Harry's eyes widen as he is faced with the real probability of face planting onto the dirty ground, they quickly narrow though as he was pulled back and the icy blues shoot towards Peter in a teasing kind of glare "Oh, that's /real/ smooth" he chides, his own lips quirking up slightly on one side in a match for Peter's.   
"But don't worry, I can definitely embrace the ride.." He adds as he climbs into the seat that was situated on the middle of the Phoenix.

After a moment the ride starts up, spinning slowly around and around "Okay, so now we have to have first date small talk, that is how it goes. And hey it was like eight years since we had seen each other so some of these things were bound to change, even though your fear of worms did not" he says as he gives Peter an innocent grin.   
"The best way to do this to play 20 Questions. I'll give you a moment to collect your thoughts."

“First date small talk,” Peter agrees. Naturally. He nods along until Harry has to mention worms again, and then he's scowling, rolling his deep brown eyes. “Well the way your hair is styled didn't change much,” he mumbles.   
"That is because my hairstyle is classic and timeless" Harry defends himself. His fingers brushing through his hair to ensure it hadn't gotten mussed.   
After ensuring it was in place Harry grins leaning back comfortably against the plastic of the slowly spinning Phoenix.   
Peter sighs, gaze flicking around as the ride started up before looking back at the other boy. 20 questions. Okay. . .   
He tries to ignore the small flip his stomach made, silently telling himself that Harry probably wouldn't ask anything pertaining to Spider-man; Peter just really over thought things sometimes.   
And even so, Harry deserved to know the truth. At some point. That wasn't now. . . 

“Alright,” Peter finally agrees. “My thoughts are collected. Who goes first?”

"Since it was my idea I'll go first" Harry concedes "-oh, and some rules, one is you can't immediately ask me the same question I asked you because then I would be the one thinking of everything and that's just not fair." He says. "And two you have to answer everything honestly no matter what it is" 

He then pulls his rounded sunglasses out of his pocket, slipping them over his blues so he didn't have to be squinting in the sunlight this whole time.   
"I'l start simple and sweet so don't panic." He smiles "Okay. Ah, what is your favorite movie?"  
Peter exaggerates a groan, leaning his head back to look above at the roof of the ride, pieces of the sky still visible. “Fine,” he grumbles, bringing his head forward to rest on Harry's shoulder. He feigns a pouty face, listening to the question before sitting up once more. “You call that simple and sweet? I have too many favorite movies to pick just one. . .”  
He tilts his head to the side, lips pursing with his thinking. He holds back a laugh at the glasses pulled out though, breathing the words 'Ozzy Osborn' under his breath. 

“I think. . . Probably. . . Bruce almighty.”  
He smiles, revealing his teeth before thinking of a question to ask in return.   
Number 1 out of 20 — 

“What's your favorite thing to eat?”  
Harry raises his eyebrows "Bruce Almighty?" He questions and immediately laughs after "That's such a random movie dude. Okay...Be-e-a-utiful" he says in the way Jim Carrey did.  
He doesn't have to think very long about Peter's question "Pizza" he answers. "But like real good New York pizza" he smiles.   
“Well— your love for pizza hasn't changed either then. That's good to know.”   
He could remember when they were kids, they'd hang out and play video games, watch TV and eat pizza all the time. That had been his favorite thing to do when trying to get away from things. Trying to forget about his mom and dad, or where they'd went.   
“Good choice though,” he agrees, shifting a bit on the Phoenix.  
This game was already a little harder than Harry thought though, at least in the prospect of coming up with questions, and he wondered if they'd even make it all the way to 20. Maybe 10 each.   
"Okay, ah.." He racks his brain and still only comes up with "What is...your favorite flavor of ice cream?"  
And, just like Harry, Peter didn't think too long about his answer to the next question. “Chocolate. Never gets old. Cotton candy is good on occasion, but chocolate is definitely the winner.”  
He brings his hand up to his chin, as if stroking an invisible beard while he thought of his second question. He didn't want to make it too personal yet— it was kind of nice, just the 'simple and sweet.' 

“What month out of the year do you prefer?” Lame question. But it was the best he could come up with off the top of his head..   
Harry smirks putting his feet up on the Phoenix and tucking his hands behind his head as he thinks. "Mmm, October...or November" he decides on "Fall season basically, I like scarfs and leather jackets too much and it's too hot to wear them in summer. I also have a secret obsession with Starbucks Pumpkin spice lattes. That's a bonus for you. You must tell no one" he smirks.   
Peter laughs, shaking his head. “I'll keep that in mind; maybe I'll take you on a Starbucks date someday. You'd fit in real well with the other girls taking their selfies.”  
He smiles, though he did have to admit — pumpkin spice lattes /were/ good. . .   
Harry takes the moment to look over at Peter, the conversation was so nice, easygoing just like everything was with Peter but he was beginning to wonder about more personal aspects of the other's life through the past eight years. It was only the third question though, he was going to have to try something he wasn't very good at...patience. 

"Mmm" he mumbles trying to think of another good question. "What's your favorite color? Oh that was lame, but answer it anyway" he chuckles.  
“My favorite color? Agh, man, that's lamer than my month question,” he complains, making a small 'tsk' sound with his tongue and the roof of his mouth. “Alright, ah. . . Blue. . .” He says, dragging the last word out as if he weren't sure about it. He leans forward a bit, reaching a hand out to nudge Harry's glasses from his face, to the bridge of his nose. Pete tilts his head a bit in strive of making eye contact. “Oh, yeah,” he muses. “Definitely blue.” Harry raises his eyebrows looking up at Peter as his glasses were nudged away and his blues met Peter's brown. Harry blinks for a moment, surprised, before a grin spreads over his lips, a big toothy grin that created dimples on his cheeks. "Damn Parker, I never knew you could be so smooth" he chuckles softly to himself, even though that had /totally/ worked and he basically just wanted to attack Peter with another kiss now.   
Peter shrugs innocently, smiling. “Guess that's somethin that changed huh?” He wasn't /as/ awkward as he used to be, that was for sure.  
The taller boy leans back again, letting the sunglasses go before countering with his own question.   
Number three; “if you had to pick the animal on this ride— what would it have been?”

Harry clears his throat, his tongue darting out to wet his lips at the mere thought of them connecting with Peter's, and he looks around at the other animals that surrounded them.   
Peter watches Harry's tongue wetting dry lips, and he can't help smiling a bit wider because he could kiss those lips now. It was still almost hard to believe.   
"Ooo, and a good question too." Harry pipes up, breaking both of their thoughts "You're on a roll. Okay." Harry pauses, thinking..."The..dragon. Probably the dragon" he nods as if to confirm this choice.   
"Okay. Four right? That's what I'm on. Um, if you could have dinner with someone famous who would you pick? And I don't count so you can't try that smooth talk again" he smirks  
Peter perks up at the mention of a dragon, looking around and pinning his eyes to the plastic creature once he's found it. Two kids sat on it, flicking each other on the arms in a friendly fight. It was cute, and Peter wondered if the little girl and boy were brother and sister.   
He settles back to Harry, huffing an amused sort of sound. “Dragon would have been a decent choice,” he agrees. “Not as good as a Phoenix though~” 

And then, his answer— “Ozzy Osborn. That's close enough to you, right?”  
He juts his chin out with another goofy grin. “Or maybe Jim Carrey. He'd probably be a lot funner to be around. . .”  
Harry rolls his eyes, even as a smile still tugs at his lips, until his last sentence in which Harry feigns a gasp and slaps Peter's arm "Funner to be around huh? You will take back those words, this I swear"   
At this the ride slows, coming to a stop and Harry looks at Peter "You want to go for another round? You are only on question four after all, that you have yet to asked me, but if you're getting bored..." He trails off his sentence, waiting to know what Peter wanted to do.  
Peter thought about it for a moment; he could either keep playing 20 questions and risk answering a rather personal one, or they could get off the ride and do something else.   
“No fair,” he says, shaking his head, “you're asking two questions in a row.” Finally though, Peter sighs, deciding then to get off of the flaming painted Phoenix. "Let's go"  
They might as well let someone else have the cool animal.   
Harry smirks before nodding in agreement and pulling his legs off the top of the plastic animal and getting to his feet.   
“Should we have dinner later? —" Peter asks, "- I mean you're no Jim Carrey, but I suppose you're the next best thing."  
"Oh? Next best thing?" Harry mutters, shaking his head "So I do have you to myself all through dinner though? Good" he grins heading off the ride.   
Peter smiles, waiting for the other to get off the ride before he follows. He almost felt like a coward, as his only reason for not staying was because he was too frightened to answer a real question, but he tried to dismiss it the best he could.


	6. Chapter 6

With the rest of the day to spend together Harry found himself taking his brain for an idea. He could take Peter to Italy for some real Italian pizza, and a smirk quirked on the rich boy's lips at the thought, but he knew Peter wasn't really the type to much like jet setting off to Europe.   
"Well.." Harry begins, trying to simplify the idea, it was only their first date after all, "-if you're hungry we could head somewhere for dinner. Or we can old school it and do pizza and movies back at my place, I will even let you watch Bruce Almighty" he offers with a grin.   
As they make their way from the ride, he thinks about the abandoned pretzel probably eaten by ants now or discarded into the trash can.   
He was hungry, and pizza didn't sound too bad.   
“Hm— I think I like the second option better. If I'm lucky, you might just kiss me again. Y'know, since the braces are off...”  
He laughs, swinging his hand and reaching for Harry's.  
"If you're lucky huh? Getting real confident aren't we?" Harry grins chuckling lightly as he catches Peter's hand in his own. He hums softly in a form of agreement though "Yeah, you'll probably get lucky.." He smirks, intertwining his fingers in between Peter's. "Especially if you can keep up all that smooth talk you had going on" he adds.   
He starts walking with Peter to the apartment that he had been renting in the city, not having wanted to stay in the huge mansion that had been his childhood home. It wasn't very far from where they were so he hoped the other boy didn't mind the leisurely stroll they were taking to the building. With Peter's hand perfectly fit against his own, the young heir certainly wasn't minding. 

The rest of the walk was uneventful, and shortly the duo arrived to Harry's building and a doorman does his duty by pulling open the glass door, holding it ajar for the two boys to enter. Harry even kept his hand intertwined with Peters' as they walked in, his heart pounding a bit as he did so, not used to something so open. He almost thought everyone would be staring at the boys, sickened by them, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to them.   
Harry's penthouse was sleek and modern with black and chrome and touches of reds but it still had a homey quality to it, at least more of one than the Osborn mansion had.

The taller boy scans over the area, almost surprised for some reason to see the fancy and yet /almost/ cute decor.   
“Aha— this is nice,” he admits, smiling.  
Harry purses his lips, "Did you expect anything less?" He questions smugly before pulling his cellphone out of his pocket-once dropping it from Peter's hold-and dials the number for the pizza place nearby. "I surveyed the area for good places already" he explains.   
Honestly that was the first thing he did after finding this apartment. Good pizza had to be close by, it was an absolute requirement...that and coffee.“Of course you did,” he replies, shaking his head with his amusement. He continues to survey the area until Harry asks another question, this one, he assumes, not a part of their game.  
"What do you like on yours?" Harry asks the other boy as he waits for someone to pick up the other line.  
“Ah- cheese,” Peter responds. Classic.   
Pepperoni was pretty much just small circles of bologna, or at least, to Peter. “If you want somethin else though, I don't care,” he adds, and if he listened, he could vaguely hear the dull ringing of the phone. And then someone answering with a bright, cheery voice.   
But really, c'mon, no one was /that/ hyper when they worked at a pizza place for 8 hours a day.  
Harry had thought for a moment of eating some with sausage and peppers and onion-he loved an assortment of toppings on his pizza- but if Peter was going to get 'lucky' like the other boy had mentioned before, that might not be a good idea, and so instead he opted to just get a medium cheese.  
After placing his order for delivery, he follows Peter's gaze to join in surveying the place. "Should be here in about 15" he says "-do you want to pick out a movie or are we stuck on Bruce Almighty?"!  
Peter smirks suddenly wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder's bringing him close. “Do you /have/ Bruce Almighty?” He asks.   
“Or are we stuck with something else?”  
Harry rolls his eyes but lets out a chuckle. "I do /not/ have Bruce Almighty but I'm willing to risk incarceration by downloading it illegally for your viewing pleasure" he says with a smirk.   
“Illegally, huh? That sounds like more of an adventure; let's be rebels.”   
Realistically, it's not like Peter hasn't ever done anything illegal before. He smiles, letting his arm fall from around the other's shoulders as he takes a step forward to further investigate the room. He presses the palm of his hands against the arm of the couch, leaning forward. 

“Hmm—,” he huffs thoughtfully, turning back with another grin. “How long does it take to download?”

The young heir raises a curious eyebrow, glancing up at Peter and shrugs his shoulders lightly in response "Probably about twenty minutes unless we just stream it on the computer...why?"

“Twenty minutes. What's with you and 'twenty'?” Peter asks. “Is that your favorite number?,” he continues, turning around to sit on the arm of the couch now instead of lean on it. He tilts his head to the side in an almost 'I'm an innocent puppy' sort of way, before simply falling backward on the couch, letting his spine dig into the soft cushions. He angels his chin up enough to glance at Harry before averting brown eyes to the ceiling. “Twenty. If anything, I feel like twenty-one would be a better number. I don't know. . .”  
/Seriously Peter was basically a human puppy./  
But Harry couldn't quite place what the other's agenda was here. If he had one. Or if he was just being a dork.   
Okay he was a dork a lot of the times but still. It kind of seemed like he wanted something out of the other boy.  
Peter smiles, letting himself relax on the couch, eyes averted upwards "This ceiling is so nice,” he mumbles.

"Hmm" Harry hums softly to himself, thinking he had figured the brunette out, at least he hoped he had guessed what Peter wanted to do with his time.   
He casually walks towards Peter, "You shouldn't hate so much on twenty.." He muses before slowly crawling his way onto the couch, one hand on either side of Peter's arms, pressing against the leather material of the seat, as he hovers over the boy. “Yer blocking my view of the ceiling,” he mutters from the corner of his lips, the words curt, almost sounding abbreviated. He pretends to scowl up at the blue eyed boy above him.   
Harry just grins "But a lot can happen in twenty minutes, and it's all way better than a nice ceiling"  
“Well I dunno the ceiling is-”  
His sentence dissolves into a muffled sound as he melts into the kiss Harry placed onto his lips, unable to help from smiling into it at the same time.   
His eyes flutter close, elbows resting on the couch as he brought his hands up in the air. As if he was going to place them somewhere upon Harry, however somehow manages to forget; he was lost in the feeling of the mouth against his own.  
A car horn blared and somewhere a dog was barking but neither of them heard any of it, all the sounds of the world seemed to vanish around them because all they could focus on were each other.   
Harry smiles against the lips on his own, soft and sweet and perfect. His lips part and his head tilts slightly towards his right so as he deepens the contact his nose brushes lightly against the other's cheek.   
His legs straddle Peter's body and he keeps himself supported with his arms still on each side, but he slowly lowers them to have his forearms resting against the leather instead of just his hands, so then his knees supported him from all out collapsing on top of Peter. He was now, however, more so laying on Peter rather than just hovering over him; and the position only sparks him to continue, kissing the other boy in a voracious manner.  
Peter tilts his own head to deepen the kiss, his lips parting just slightly while the tip of his tongue ventured out to taste the other boy.   
He would have expected something like cheese or meat, because after all, that was the last thing Harry had eaten, but surprisingly, it was just. . .  
Well, if Peter had to describe it, he'd say /Harry/, however that wasn't very descriptive at all.   
But he wasn't focused on describing it; more like focused on the act itself.   
He makes a small noise between a grunt and a chuckle as the other leans down a bit more. And then, oh yeah, his hands are still raised uselessly in the air. He lowers one to Harry's back, the other finding it's way to soft, dark blonde hair. He pulls away after a moment to catch his breath though, as unfortunately, holding his breath wasn't one of his super powers.  
Harry actually whines, a small sound, as the intoxicating taste of Peter's lips are pulled away from his, even though his own breath had become slightly heavy from lack of oxygen.   
Damn having to breathe.   
Harry opens his eyes that he'd isn't realize he had closed, looking down at the other boy and grinning at the sight of him laying there beneath him. Relishing in the moment. 

Twenty minutes huh..

He doesn't waste anymore time, (they had breathed enough right?) and he delves back into Peter's lips, venturing his own tongue into the other's mouth and against his tongue in a teasing sort of dance.

Peter stares up at the blue eyes above him with a small smirk, and before he can say anything else involving the the ceiling or the number twenty (or twenty one) — he's being attacked the kiss, and he wasn't about to complain. 

Peter lifts his head up in the slightest manner as his way of deepening it further, licking into the other mouth against his own; their lips seemed to fit perfectly, slotted together like puzzle pieces. His eyes fluttered closed again, his fingers curling softly into the other boy's hair.   
Yeah, breathing was so overrated. He does so, however out of his nose, smushed slightly by Harry's, though he could care less.. 

After a moment, Harry's lips leave Peter's instead taking to trailing along his jawline and down his neck.   
Peter lets out a small whine as well — funny, considering he had been tempted to have laughed at Harry when he had done so moments earlier — and tilts his own head back at the feeling of soft lips against his jaw and neck, parting his lips with a silent sound.   
And then Harry leans back, because he could no longer resist having his hands /somewhere/ on the other boy, something his current position was not allowing comfortably. He grabs the front of Peter's shirt, pulling the other boy up to him-the two boys now facing each other vertically instead of horizontally-though Harry's legs were still straddling Peter's waist.  
Harry's eyes open once more, a smirk dancing on his tingling lips, and his brilliant blue gazing into those beautiful warm browns. One hand grazes up Peter's back and the other stays wrapped into the fabric of his shirt as he crushes his lips onto the other's for the third time, the young heir's actions more rough in his excitement of the moment.  
Peter presses back with just as much ferocity, if not more. In fact, he might have accidentally been a bit too rough with his whole 'I have super-strength thing.'  
A soft moan involuntarily escapes Harry's lips, silenced by Peter's lips as they met again...because -oh-it was hard and rough and that just made it better.   
After nipping gently at Harry's lower lip, he can't help but smirk slightly, at the second hushed moan that leaves Harry's lips, both their breaths coming just a bit quicker. "Damn,” Peter mutters out, hands falling from his boyfriend's (right?) back, one coming to rest at his sides, the other staying at the base of his neck.   
“You're good at this,” he says gruffly, words /almost/ a small moan, chuckling slightly before moving back in for another kiss. And Harry couldn't find the words to respond. Peter couldn't seem to get enough of the other, and he wondered if the blue eyed boy felt the same.  
Probably.  
Harry wondered briefly how long they actually had been at this. How many of those promised 20 minutes had gone by? It had somehow seemed like time was moving slowly and quickly at the same time. Hours could have gone by or only seconds. And he couldn't get enough. 

The hand that was clenched into the front of Peter's shirt moves, sliding up the boy's chest and neck and coming to rest at the nape of his neck, his thumb brushing against the jawline where his lips had touched moments ago. His other hand somehow finds its way up the back of Peter's shirt and his fingertips grip onto the skin there as their lips and tongues continue their game.  
“Mmm-hm-hm,” Peter hums, his voice a soft lilt as they continue their kissing; he wasn't sure how long it has been, but. . . It hasn't been twenty minutes. . . And had Harry even started to download the movie?

Ah, at this point, Peter would just say screw the movie — /this/ was better than Jim Carrey, despite what jokes he had made earlier. Peter turns the action into a slower one, petting his tongue against the wet heat of the other's before moving his own mouth to Harry's jaw. Returning the motion in a sort of way. Harry softly gasps in a breath as Peter's lips leave his, but he didn't mind where they were going and his head automatically tilts back in the slightest in the allowance of the other's lips reaching his neck. 

“It's kinda weird,” Peter mumbles softly agains the other's skin. Moving lower, to his neck. “How we went so long without seeing eachother.”  
He smiles, nuzzling in to the other boy. “I missed you Harry. . .”  
Harry's eyes open as the kissing turns more into a nuzzling, and he smiles-an almost sad smile-he had always wondered if Peter had missed him just as much as he missed Peter.   
He moves the hand that had caressed Peter's cheek to wrap around his back to join the other, holding the boy in a hug.   
Harry buries his head into Peter's shoulder breathing him in as if he was afraid he would get pulled away again and had to remember his smell-the smells of freshly cut grass and clean linen that clung onto Peter's clothes .   
"I missed you too Peter, you have no idea how much." He says, his voice in a whisper close to the other's ear.   
Peter's heart lurches in his chest at hearing the responding words, and they succeed in coaxing a smile to his face. He breathes out. It was a content, soft sort of sound.

“N’ I'm glad you're back,” Peter adds, as if that wasn't obvious, eyes closed as he focused on this moment. After his brown eyes open, he's looking up at the ceiling again (a very, very nice ceiling keep in mind), his chin resting against Harry's shoulder. He wasn't sure what else to say; as if saying anything else could possibly ruin the moment they had goin on here. He could be a complete goof like he usually is sometimes, however chooses not to, and simply revel in the moment.  
Everything was perfect here, and Harry didn't want it to end, he just wished this day could go on forever and he didn't have to worry about CEO jobs or looming deaths anymore.   
In the end it's the sound of the doorbell that breaks them apart from their sweet moment. Harry jolting slightly in surprise as the bell sounds through the serenity of it.   
He had forgotten they had ordered pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

The heir chuckles slightly pressing a kiss into Peter's shoulder "We /will/ pick this up later" he informs the other boy before, reluctantly, peeling himself off and heads for the door, completing the task of paying for and taking the pizza then bringing it back into the living room with a grin.  
"Mmm— we had to order pizza. . .” Peter mumbles defeatedly, turning his head to the side with a small pout.  
The young hero decides to lay there, bringing his hands behind his head as he lounged, the smell of hot cheese and greasy crust wafting through the apartment.   
He smiles, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again.   
"I'm not sure how I feel about pizza now; it ruined our moment,” he complains. But he was hungry, and all he had eaten today was half of a pretzel. Harry laughs coming back towards the couch and takes to sit on the floor with his back against the sofa, close to the front part of Peter's body.   
"True, but now we can have a moment...with cheese.." Harry jokes lamely before opening the box and picking up a slice. He gently waves a piece of the delicious food in front of Peter's nose, much like he had done with the gyro earlier. And his stomach growled in the reminder that he had not been able to finish it. 

"Come oooon, you knowww you waaaant it" he teases in a sing song voice, a grin reaching his lips as he watches the brunette boy. Peter had to be just as hungry as he was and so he had no doubts that the other would soon stop his complaining and start eating instead.   
Harry was going to make sure they had another 'moment' before the night was over anyway.

Peter laughs, at first ignoring Harry's teasing with the pizza, however once he started singing, the young hero leans forward. He snatches a bite of the hot Italian food, cheese dangling from between his teeth before he could get the chance to bring it into his mouth. 

He brings a hand up to wipe at the red tomato sauce on his chin, “Mmmmm,” he moans, imitating the others exaggerated noises from earlier that day (with the disgusting gyro) as he chewed. “Ohhh this is sooo gooood!”   
"Mhmm, that's what you'll be saying later.." The young heir teases.  
He swallows his bite, and with his quick actions, decides to reach out and snatch the rest of Harry's pizza, sniggering triumphantly and leaning further back on the couch when he's succeeded in taking it. A loud over dramatic gasp then escapes Harry's lips as his pizza was snatched away into Peter's hands "How...dare..you.. So quickly this relationship went south..well, we had a good run" he teases, shrugging his shoulders slightly before picking up another piece of pizza and taking a bite into the cheesy goodness.   
My god, he really had found a great pizza place. The ingredients were real and fresh and just...delicious.  
Peter just shrugs nonchalantly and takes another bite of his stolen pizza with a cocky attitude. “It /was/ a good run,” he mumbles around his mouthful, “-I could go if my presence is too painful for you though. I wouldn't want to ruin your getting over me by staying here. . .”

He smiles, bringing his knees up to his chest, only to kick one leg out and rest it against the back of Harry's head.  
"You look like you're gonna have a make out session with that instead anyway,” he adds, nodding toward the other piece of pizza.  
"It's okay, you don't have to leave yet... You and I have to have break up make up sex, so we might as well get that over with tonight.." He teases back.

The teasing makes Harry think back to that game of 20 questions the two had been playing though and how it had the potential to become more personal.   
Harry's own sexual exploits were...vast..not that he was exactly proud of that. But he had no idea what Peter's...experiences had been the past eight years.  
Harry crosses his own legs in a Indian style position as he leans his head back against Peter's leg, looking up at the brown eyes upside down "I miiight just make out with the pizza though, why that make you jealous?" He grins  
Peter laughs, shaking his head.   
“Maybe a little,” he says, allowing Harry to win the sort of teasing fight they were having. He nibbles at the pizza crust, smiling against it. 

“I think, maybe, I want something to drink,” he says. “And then you can be jealous of me and some water,” he says with a small hint of a smirk.  
"Yeah, okay.." Harry concedes as he gets himself up to his feet, but keeps his unfinished pizza in his fingers. "I will fetch it for you. I do have more than just water though, you sure that's what you want?" He asks the other boy. "I could just as easily get jealous of coke...or..something stronger." He says, gesturing vaguely to the small bar that held different liquors. He doubted that Peter would want any of it, he had always been somewhat of a goody two shoes, but hey, it could be rude to at least not offer. Peter laughs, staring down at his last bite of pizza. “Ah— only fetch the water, peasant,” he says, proceeding to then shove the small amount of food in his mouth. He grins around the mouthful, kicking his feet back out horizontally upon the leather of the couch. 

“Coke is lame,” he mutters to himself before speaking up again, louder this time, words meant for Harry to hear. “You drink that 'stronger' stuff, or save it for special occasions?” He questions, curiosity tangled within the letters of his words. He tilts his head back in the slightest manner to watch the other boy, and takes to crossing his feet over one another. .   
Harry most certainly did drink that 'stronger stuff' and much more than on special occasions.   
He had partied a lot in school and in Europe but now that he was in New York again, and he had discovered death was upon him, he thought he would be doing more of a drinking scotch alone at night kind of ordeal...that was before Peter had shown up..   
But..still..one glass couldn't hurt right?   
"This /is/ a special occasion" he points out and makes his way into the kitchen.“You call this an occasion? Just because I'm here?” Peter asks, widening his eyes. He brings his free hand to his chest, and feigns a soft, surprised voice. “Harry Osborn, I'm touched. . . Truly.”   
Harry rolls his eyes as he reaches into the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water then carries it with him to the living room. He tosses the cold beverage to Peter, who catches it with ease, before heading over to his small bar and pouring himself a crystal glass of scotch. Neat. His usual drink of choice.

Peter unscrews the cap on the plastic, taking a generous sip of the liquid. It washed away the melted cheese in his mouth and the Italian sauce upon his tongue, though it would soon return as he leans down to grab a second piece of pizza from the open cardboard box on the ground.

Harry takes a swig of his scotch before finding his way back to his spot on the floor, leaning forward and placing the alcoholic beverage on the glass coffee table in front of him.   
Now his hands were free for that second piece of pizza, and he grabs a slice, immediately taking a bite. 

"Okay, so I have a confession to make..." Harry begins, breaking the formed silence, his expression taking on a somber turn as he turns his body in order to look at Peter who returns his gaze with one of concern and uncertainty. Harry sighs heavily glancing down at the pizza in his hand "I..um.." He begins,shaking his head a little before lifting his gaze back to the brown one before him. "I didn't start the download on the movie.."

Peter's uncertain expression turns into one of amusement though, and he's laughing softly to himself.   
“How dare you,” he says, shaking his head.   
Harry joins laugh "I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you.   
"I'm not sure you can." Peter responds in his own somber voice, finishing off his second pizza, dusting crumbs off his fingers. "The damage is done" he adds.   
Harry smirks, abandoning his second piece and bringing himself back into the couch next to the other boy, fingers gently playing across his cheek "I'm sure I can think of something" he responds, his voice a whisper before he brings his lips to meet Peter's in a soft kiss.  
Peter hums softly, smiling into the kiss himself before he decides to venture a little further, act a little braver by letting his hands fall a bit lower toward Harry's ass, meanwhile his tongue darts into the other's mouth.   
“Well,” he mumbles, pulling away in the slightest manner if only to allow his words to become audible. “You might can..Sorta depends though…”  
He blinks his eyes open to look at his boyfriend as he talks, his smile a lazy and content one. Harry grins, blinking open his own eyes to look at Peter, tilting his head slightly to the side with a mischievous and curious look in his blues "Depends on wha-" he manages to get out before Peter's lips were blocking out his words as he's delving back into Harry's lips. Who knew when the next time he'd get to see the other after this? He could be working, taking photos of himself, or saving New York from the next biggest and baddest threat.  
There was no time like the present, he supposed.


	8. No time like the present

Harry makes a small sound, surprised, but pleased by Peter's action as kisses his boyfriend, his fingers tracing up his neck and into the mess of brown hair as his tongue takes to exploring Peter's as they kiss.  
Depends on...  
Um... What were they talking about again?  
Peter could barely focus with his lips against his own, their tongues licking into each other's mouths.  
He moves to nip gently at Harry's lower lip, and unintentionally lets out a small noise of satisfaction as he presses a bit closer. Oh right, they were talking about Harry making something up to Peter but the secret spider didn't remember why he needed to.  
“On ah— well maybe..if you wanna fall,” he mumbles with another small laugh, the sound disappearing into the others mouth.  
All of the small breaths and sounds escaping Peter's lips met against Harry's in a way that drove the young heir crazy. His long fingers move their way from Peter's hair and trace their way down onto his chest, clenching the fabric of the shirt as he feels teeth in place of lips. And oh yes, that was good too, better than good really but..  
His mind trails off again, trying to keep up with their discarded conversation  
"Where I want to fall?" He questions, lightly, his own small laugh flying into the other's lips.  
Harry's hands decide to move again, away from their hold that had ended up in Peter's shirt and down to edge of his pants, tracing along delicately were skin ended and Jean material began. "Why?" He muses, teasingly, letting Peter take a breath by moving his kisses down his neck "Where do you want me to fall?" He smirks  
Peter can't help rolling his brown eyes, humming along in agreement to Harry's sentence, the action a small vibration against his lip.  
Peter tilts his head back a bit, breathing in much needed air, while at the same time, allowing more room upon his throat for the other to work with. "I was thinking,” he starts, biting his own lip now, squeezing his eyes shut— because it felt good, yeah, but also because he was slightly nervous about where things had the potential to go. Then again, he was excited as hell, and just wanted to do it.  
Or maybe he didn't…  
No, he totally did.  
Just say it, Parker, he thinks to himself, and forces words to come out of his mouth instead of a little gasp when Harry's hands move to the waistband of his jeans. “Maybe um – a bed? Or not, I mean, I—” he cuts himself off then, knowing that if he kept talking he'd only make things more embarrassing for himself.  
Harry halts his kissing of Peter's neck, raising his eyebrows in slight surprise as he peeks up at the other boy. A grin slowly spreads onto Harry's lips because um hell yes he wanted Peter that way and would gladly fall into a bed or any other surface for that matter in order to have him.  
"Really?" Harry asks him, because no matter how much he wanted Peter, he needed to make sure Peter wanted it just as much.  
They hadn't really talked about their personal history too much and Harry didn't even know if Peter has ever /been/ with another boy...or anyone for that matter. He could assume that he was more...experienced though, than Peter was.  
"I'll fall wherever you want me to" Harry smirks softly, waiting, watching his boyfriend for a moment and wondering if actions really did speak louse than words because all he wanted to do was continue where his lips had left off and maybe, hopefully, get to explore some other places too. Peter tilts his head forward a bit to look at Harry's blue eyes, smiling almost sheepishly, and yeah, even blushing a bit. He wasn't usually the one for /blushing/, but… ah, yeah, now seemed to be the time for it.  
He might pretend he was confident, or portray a cocky attitude, but honestly? The young hero had barely had the nerve to talk to other people before he's gained confidence with a little spider bite, and he most certainly hasn't had a chance to do anything too exciting.  
And Harry making sure he actually wanted to do this only encouraged him to go through with it. Harry seemed to be a good first for a lot of things.  
“Yeah,” he breaths, smiling. “Yes. Really. I just— y'know, it'll be new,” he admits.  
This was like the deeper side to their abandoned game of 20 questions.  
"Beds are cool,” he sputters then, letting out another breath, both excited and nervous at the same time. Harry bites his lip gently as he looks into the big brown eyes of his boyfriend, pleased with the response he received, and oh if he wasn't worried about it ruining the moment he would totally tease the other about the blush that graced his cheeks.  
"Okay.." Harry grins, nodding slightly in a kind of confirmation to Peter's statement "You're cute when you're nervous" The rich boy teases him, bringing lightheartedness and fun back into the moment in hopes of easing any worries his boyfriend had.  
Peter raises his eyebrows, laughing softy. “I'm not— I'm not /cute/— I'm- I'm… ” he trails off, twisting his lips together before nodding softly, silently agreeing with Harry.

Harry smirks, standing up from the couch and taking a step backwards towards were his room and the consequently 'cool' bed lived, pulling Peter with him by hooking his fingers into the belt loops of the other's jeans. He successfully yanks the other forward before he's planting a kiss on his lips once more, this one more excited, harder....lustful really.  
Despite Peter's nervous thoughts, he manages to relax a bit and he grins against the lips on his own again, suddenly seeming to both melt and stiffen with arousal. Peter leans his hips a bit closer, parting his lips a bit more, pressing back just as hard. He shivers slightly with anticipation, and he was both tempted to push Harry back against the bed, or just go with it. For now though, he settles on going with it— y'know, just incase he did something embarrassing again. Or 'cute,' as the word was apparently known as now.  
Harry smirks softly in the new intentions that the kisses held, parting and moving his lips in time with the other's and darting his tongue first teasingly then purposeful into the mouth attached to his. He steps further backwards, still with his fingers latched onto Peter's pants and he wondered briefly if he really /would/ fall onto the bed from not really watching where he was stepping. 

Faster and harder kisses were met with breath that was the same, and a rush of excitement and anticipation that built up in the pit of his stomach, among other, lower, places. But somewhere mixed in with the very real wanting and excitement that the young heir felt there was also his own tinge of nervousness. Sure Harry might have been in situations...that involved not wearing clothes before, but...not ever like this. It was all a blur of drunken or high nights with people he didn't care for and only used for his own pleasures or in his own way of trying to forget New York and all that was in it.  
But this was definitely not that.  
This was Peter.  
It meant something.  
He had never felt like this before and he guessed he just...didn't want to disappoint.  
Harry tries to forget that though for the moment, something that wasn't hard to do what with the invigorating task that was at hand and he bites at Peter's bottom lip, just slightly further than what would be considered gentle but still in a way that, he hoped, was enticing.  
Peter breathes out a huff of oxygen, the sound airy, and borderline a moan; everything felt fan-freaking-tastic; he wasn't quite sure how things could get better. Then again, he wasn't stupid, and he knew /very well/ how things had the potential of getting better. Peter curls his fingers softly into the fabric of Harry's shirt, maybe something to hold on to, while he lost himself in the other's mouth.  
It was a wet heat, hot and almost desperate...the act only made him further excited, and he couldn't help letting out a soft moan thereafter.  
“Damn, you're gonna be good at this, aren't you?,” he manages, somehow, to get out, before he's practically diving in for another kiss. His feet absently moving forward as Harry's move back. 

Peter pulls away for a moment, opening his eyes enough to look behind his boyfriends shoulder and at the bed, a smile drawing itself upon his lips. Harry lets out a soft laugh opening his eyes to meet the ones of his boyfriend. Every little sound and reaction that the other made just drove Harry to want to continue, wanted to make him make those sounds louder and he had to admit his feeling of utter satisfaction at being the one to make Peter emit those noises.

Harry licks his lips, still tingling with the memory of the hot kisses as he catches where Peter's eyes were glancing, the thought of where this was heading making a grin spread to his lips.  
"Probably" he responds to Peter's question.  
His hands move away from the edge of Peter's jeans, telling himself he would definitely be getting to that soon, and instead pulls at the cotton of the other's tshirt, only gripping the material for a moment before he's pulling the item of clothing off and discarding it to the ground. Cool air meeting against the heat of Peter's now exposed skin merely sends small goosebumps to form along his arms. 

Harry lets his eyes travel across Peter's now exposed torso, taking note of the abs that resided there. The dark blonde boy smirks, slowly tracing his fingers across Peter's chest and stomach, leaning forward slightly to now press his kisses across the other's collarbone.  
Like the tease he was Harry didn't make his move onto the bed just yet, and he wondered how long the other would be able to take just standing. .  
Peter smirks when he catches Harry's lingering gaze though, and can't help but decide to brag. “Like what y'see?” He asks, chuckling softly before sucking in a small breath at the feeling of his boyfriends finger's against his chest and stomach. They too, were a bit cold at first, however it was only a brief second before he felt hot all over once again.  
Okay, maybe Harry wouldn't be the one falling on to the bed— at this point, it seemed more likely that Peter's legs would give out and he'd /need/ to lay down.  
His heart beat just a bit faster, eyelids drooping closed as he became focused on the mouth against his skin.  
“Beds are really cool,” he reminds the other, his words nearing a croak, ah, but not quite there get. 

And he was going to keep saying stupid things tonight, wasn't he?  
'Beds are cool.' Yeah, mark that down as the dumbest thing Peter Parker has said yet  
Harry laughs, the sound vibrating against Peter's skin for a moment before the young heir pulls back to set his gaze at him "You know, it's amazing how you can go from cocky to awkward so quickly" Harry teases the other boy with a smirk.  
“Ah— cocky to awkward is one of my many powers,” he admits, laughing quietly,  
/another/ god damn blush finding it's way to his cheeks, warming his ears.  
It is then though that with a quick shuffle Harry turns themselves around so Peter was the one who's back was towards the bed rather than Harry's, and in one swift motion pushes against the other's chest in an by that successfully makes him fall back onto the bed. "Although, I do see your point now.." He begins with a grin at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend there on his bed as Peter stares back at the blue eyed boy above him, swallowing hard and squirming in the slightest manner as a small attempt to relieve himself with a bit of friction.  
"Beds really are cool." Harry smirks, slowly making his way to straddle the other on the bed, much like their first make out session on the couch.  
Before Peter can make either a snarky or awkward comment Harry kisses his lips again. “I know, beds are m—” Peter's attempted sentence is muffled as he's kissed again, and he raises his chin, parting his lips to allow Harry to lick into his mouth as he did the same, wet tongues petting against each other.  
He brings his hands up to the other's back, fingers once again curling in the cotton fabric of his t-shirt. This time though, instead of simply holding on to it, he tugs, refraining from letting out a frustrated whine when he couldn't seem to get it off very well.  
Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't taking the lead right now...  
With a small chuckle and a dismissal of any words, teasing or otherwise, Harry leans up, grasping onto his own shirt and pulls it off, tossing it uncaringly to it's place with Peter's on the ground. His own shirtless form was now revealed and he would have to admit it was...less impressive than Peter's to be sure. His body thin, his physique small and gently toned...there were definitely no eye catching abs here.  
Harry wasn't going to dwell on that for long though and so brings his lips to Peter's again, his hands cupping the back of Peter's head, kind of holding the other in the kiss as he breathes in deeply with the familiar contact. Peter leans into the wonderful touch. His hands come up to Harry's back again, calloused fingers skimming gently over the exposed skin, rough in their texture from use that was exquisite in its contrast to Harry's softness.  
Harry's lips linger there for a moment before they start traveling down again, pressing and licking their way down Peter's neck and, once there, he sucks and gently nips at the skin causing Peter to open his eyes with the surprise of new pleasure “Ah–” the sound is nearly a small squeak, and despite this, he actually didn't blush this time.  
One point for Peter. 

The corner of the young heir's lips quirk up into that of a smirk "Oh, you like that?" He can't help but tease lightly, and Peter stupidly nods at the teasing question, the fact that it was more or less rhetorical flying right over his head. Harry, deciding to go a step further, gives a gentle thrust of his hips, causing the lower part of his body to grind against his boyfriend's in a manner that evokes a quiet moan to pass through his pink lips; lips that had quickly returned to Peter's neck after speaking, and continuing in their delicate sucking and teeth in their nipping that had caused Peter to make his sound.  
Harry's hands move down, one hand finding support on the mattress, and the other on Peter's chest, as he, in more of an instinctive gesture this time, grinds into the other again  
The young hero lets out a loud gasp upon feeling the other's hips against his own, along with the evident arousal in his pants — agh, pants. Pants were restricting. Pants… pants were his new worst enemy.  
Peter whimpers at the sensation, his own hips seemingly involuntarily bucking up to meet Harry's. His hands scramble slightly upon his boyfriends back, and he had to force himself not to accidentally scratch hard enough break skin.  
With bodies rocking together and the lips on his; Peter was pretty sure he was about to go absolutely crazy soon. If he hadn't already  
“Harry,” he pants, the name almost a strangled breath as he closes his eyes again and Harry wasn't already completely aroused then the sound of his name sputtering out of his boyfriend's mouth definitely would have done the trick.  
As such, it was like a final push to Harry not being able to take this teasing routine any longer.  
His hands find their way back to Peter's jeans, practically ripping them off in his excitement before he reminds himself this /was/ new to the other boy and he might need to try and keep with the slower routine, hard as that was to do. 

He leans back slightly in order to get the jeans completely out of the way, pulling them from the other's legs and letting them join the other discarded clothing. He lets his blue orbs gaze over the other boy there on the covers and relish in the fact that there's nothing but underwear keeping Peter from being completely nude.  
Harry's breath comes out in a slightly heavier variety as he moves over Peter once again. Kisses moving from the other's neck, and down lower to cover the toned chest as his hand moves to finally land where he has been wanting it to, the palm gently grazing over Peter's still hidden, but...yep, aroused member.  
The moment a hand is pressing against his crotch, Peter's reaction is immediate; hips stuttering, teeth biting into his lower lip to refrain from letting out a moan too loud. It didn't exactly work though, and instead came out as a muffled “ah–ah~” 

Peter drags his hands along the space of his boyfriends back, unable to help from his fingers pressing gently there — well, to him it was gentle. But with strength he wasn't exactly conscious of holding back, it probably wasn't as gentle as he tried his best to make it. 

“Oh god,” he gasps, lips somehow forming into a the hint of a smile before falling open in another small and silent gasp. “I was right. Y-you are good at this…”

A small chuckle escapes Harry at Peter's slightly stuttered out statement, though he was honestly pleased at the positive feedback. "Oh you haven't seen anything yet.." the young heir teases, but honestly it was true. If Peter was this excited over Harry just barely touching his dick, than he really he had no idea what he was in for.  
It was only going to get better. 

He intended to keep the promise behind his tease and so, continues kissing down Peter's chest, lowering himself down further and further, down to his stomach, resulting in the other's hands to fall away from his back, but oh well.. His lips linger just above the waistband of the other's underwear before, and without further ado, he pulls at Peter's garment, sliding it down and thereby releasing the aroused cock from its final confinements.  
His eyes roam over the sight, and -Oh yes- that would definitely do nicely. He smirks rubbing the hard member now bare in his hand before traveling up the shaft teasingly slow with the tip of his tongue, his blues flickering up towards his boyfriend's browns to gauge his reaction.  
Oh, boy, he was in for it now.  
Peter groans, and as his hands are trailed away from the back of his boyfriend, they soon find themselves fisting into thin blankets, his fingers curling and uncurling there.  
“Nng~ ah…” he tastes a bit of blood as he has apparently now bit into his lip that hard, though if anything, that only — somehow — enticed things.  
Looking down at the sight of seemingly innocent (foolish for someone to think so) blue eyes below him only manages to succeed in coaxing him to let out a whimper, quickly followed by another moan thereafter.  
Just the /sight/ was enough to throw him off the edge, however he managed to hold back. Things were just, apparently, getting started. And Pete would be lying if he wasn't curious about a few things.  
Seriously though, his hips had a mind of their own. Because, really,  
he could have /sworn/ he didn't purposely thrust them upward. It was all in attempt to get more, more friction, more heat of the other's tongue, more — more Harry.  
If this teasing kept up, he'd most likely end up a babbling mess. And he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to handle it if Harry ever wanted to hang that fact over his head for the sake of mocking him later.  
"Woah boy" Harry says in response to Peter's thrust, teasing was just too easy. It would be too cruel though, he imagined, to keep up with the slow teasing and so he decides to relieve his thrusting boyfriend and slides Peter's member into his mouth, his lips closing around it and tongue swirling against the skin for a moment.  
He continues the action, his hands finding themselves to grip onto Peter's thighs, preparing himself in case hips came thrusting toward him again.  
A stirring in his pants reminds him that his own member was still constricted by his jeans, and he really didn't know how long he would be able to do this without having some contact himself.  
He moans softly with his action, creating a sucking motion as he moves his head back and forth, causing the cock to slide easily in and out of his wet mouth.  
Peter grunts, face red; if he could, he'd be burrowing his face in the pillows right about now, however if he did that, he'd have to turn around. A position in which would surely only cease the /very talented/ mouth on his throbbing erection.  
Before this — well, to put it simply, Peter could only imagine what a blow-job felt like. And right now? Imagining something like this paled in comparison to the real thing.  
Oh my /god/, this felt great.  
He sucks in a sharp breath, squeezing lust-blown brown eyes shut. He tried to prevent his hips from bucking forward any further, assuming that if he did, it would only encourage Harry to comment again. But really, he couldn't help it. His actions this time, however, /were/ if slightly, smaller.  
“Ohh— /shit/,” he hisses, his head thrown back against soft pillows, fists tugging onto the blankets he held. He would have liked to bring a hand up, maybe run his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, do /something/ — but honestly, he was convinced that if he let go, he'd float off into space.  
“Ah— /Harry/~” he whines then, letting out another small whimper.  
The other's moans merely made it feel that much better.  
How long was he expected to go like this? One more minute and it felt as if he would explode.  
Harry's fingers dig slightly into the skin of Peter's legs, and since Peter was so keen on thrusting, his body running on instinct, Harry just stills his back and forth motion, letting Peter's movements be the driving force. The other's constant thrusting and moans he emitted both aroused Harry further and let him know that the other was ready to move on or he would finish right here.Peter continues to allow small gasps and pants of air to escape from his tinted lips, and right when he didn't think he could take anymore of that wonderful, wet heat — Harry has to pull away.  
With a gasp Harry releases Peter's member, now glistening wet with his saliva out of his mouth, taking a moment to trace along the shaft with his tongue once more and circle around the tip before he's standing up, smirking looking down at his boyfriend's form, relishing in how he looked completely and beautifully wrecked with his flushed complexion and lustful eyes.  
Peter can only let out a loud, broken and pitiful whine at the complete loss of contact, his hips absently and softly rocking in to empty air for /something/. Damn, this was like /torture/.  
That couldn't have been it, right? There was something more to it all than just that, so why had his boyfriend just up and left his vicinity?  
“Fuck- ah —”  
The short words are strung out; he squirms slightly on the bed, moving up a bit into a sitting position. His dazed eyes glance over to Harry, mouth twisted into a small, really almost pathetic, pout. With his brown hair mused in multiple directions, and that expression, he might as well have been innocently asking why Harry had taken away food after going days without eating.  
The blue eyed boy unbuttons and slides down his pants unnecessarily slow then steps out of them to leave amidst the other clothes strewn across the floor.  
Hesitantly, Peter glances down at his swollen, spit-slicked cock and he had to clench his teeth to prevent from touching himself. He moans softly at the thought, his fingers twitching with anticipation.  
Harry takes the moment to step over to his nightstand and pulls out a small bottle of lube before turning his attention back to Peter wearing an almost sheepish grin.  
Ha- a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

Only Harry's pair of underwear and the act of actually climbing back on top of Peter now stood in his way of...well...to put it very crudely, having Peter's cock up his ass.  
Harry's teeth affix to his bottom lip for a moment, the bottle of clear liquid dangling in his fingertips "You ready?"  
“Yeah,” Peter chokes, flicking his gaze back to the other boy, shifting again on the bed, his toes curling, fingers still clenched into the blankets.  
“—y-yes, hurry up, Harry—”  
Harry grins, letting out a breathy chuckle at the desperation that filled Peter's noises and voice, and he wondered how long the other would actually be able to last once they were actually doing the deed.  
Harry clicks his tongue at the other boy as if he was disappointed with him, but it was just more teasing. "So needy, you didn't even say please" he smirks.  
Peter stares at Harry, his jaw fallen open just slightly, his pants of air soft, chest rising and falling with each one.  
“Ahaha— ahh~” he wriggles a bit, closing his eyes tightly, lips softly forming the word 'please,' before it becomes audible.  
“Please, Harry, hurry up…"  
Harry'd be lying, if he said he wasn't ready and wanting for this. So far much of what he's been doing was to please Peter, rightly so since it all was still new to his boyfriend, but now Harry was going to get his own bodily pleasure, and he was sure Peter wouldn't mind it either.  
With that as a driving thought the young heir takes off his underwear and once free of them can't help but to rub a hand over his aching member, hardened by his performed actions on the other boy. He doesn't stand there for long though and is soon making his way to straddle Peter's body, rubbing their erections together in one motion and Peter really hoped these walls were soundproof because he was moaning again at the first sensation of the others hard dick against his own. aIt was new and exciting and he couldn't get that thought out of him mind. Harry almost involuntarily places his lips to the other's in a hot and needy kiss that the other greedily accepts, and Harry realizes a metallic taste in his mouth, blood from Peter biting into his lip so hard. Harry moans into Peter's mouth before reluctantly pulling his lips away so he could pay attention to his next actions. “Y'know,” Peter gasps, growling at the loss of Harry's lips, “I-it'd be /really/ nice — ah— if y-you quit doing that…”  
Thank god though that Harry hadn't stayed away much longer, and he's quickly melting into yet another moan as the lube is smeared and rubbed along his erection by Harry's hand.  
Wasting no more time, he leans forward guiding Peter's member towards his waiting hole and slides the tip inside.  
Harry prepares himself then, his hands falling away and instead reaching to grasp onto Peter's shoulders.  
Peter's shoulders as he sends his hips down to impale himself on the hard rod. Harry lets out a sound that's somewhere between a yelp and a moan, his fingers digging into Peter's skin as he's stretched out to accommodate Peter's erection. Harry's breath falls out in small gasps as he keeps slowly lowering him until the cock is buried to the hilt. "Fuck" he gasps out.  
“/Oh/,” is all Peter's able to muster when he's finding himself buried in the other boys tight ass. His mouth matches the noise, a little 'o' shape, before his hands come up to the back of others neck, one tangling itself in the soft stands of dark blonde hair; he leans forward, pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses to his boyfriend's neck, along his pulse point.  
He stays still for a moment until he's sure that Harry's alright with the intrusion; his kissing moves back up to his jaw, then lips instead of a throat. Harry leans his head back, his mouth opened slightly in a silent moan, all of the sensations on him utterly fantastic, Peter's erection filling him up and pressing so dangerously onto that perfect pressure point in a way that made Harry have to restrain from whining or squirming in response from the other boy staying so still against him.  
Harry find Peter's lips again and kisses his boyfriend with hot and heavy breaths, licking his tongue over Peter's lips and into his mouth as he instinctively bucks against him causing a rather loud moan to escape his throat.  
Yep, he needed movement and he needed it now.  
Peter tugs softly upon the messy strands of hair his fingers are caught up in, moaning as Harry bucks against him and causing him to thrust his hips upward, practically rutting against, and, in the other. His dick enveloped in such a tight and warm space made it throb further and he's decided then that he'd be addicted to this feeling forever. 

He opens his eyes long enough to take in the condition of the other, and seeing his boyfriend — his best friend — like this only succeeded in making him crazier. Pressing deeper into Harry, he can't help smiling a bit into their new fevered kiss. 

Not sure though, how much he can take, his other hand trailing down a bit roughly upon the others back. He trails it around to Harry's front though, tracing along his chest before down his stomach and then, taking hold of his neglected cock; he wanted to make sure Harry felt just as good as he did now.  
His thumb trails down the length, playing with the slightly wet head for a brief moment, an act that makes Harry whimper, before he's absentmindedly using his hand to pump the hard member in time with their thrusts, continuing to press messy kisses to the others open mouth.  
Harry moans unabashedly against the mouth on his, his mind completely devoid of any thought except how damn good this felt. His thoughts lost in the intense combination of the pleasure and small pains that coursed through him and made him hold onto Peter that much tighter.  
His eyes close again as his fingers dig into Peter's shoulder's and then claw down the skin of his back as he's moaning and gasping with each thrust of the other's hips. "Peter" he manages to groan the name, though the word was muffled by the lips still pressing and moving against his own  
Peter shudders at the sounds in which Harry sputters against his lips, and he can't help making something similar. They're practically swallowing each other's noises, vibrating against lips.  
Hearing his name choked from his boyfriend though —  
/that/ is what sends him over the edge.  
“Ah-ah— ah- Harry, I'm—” he groans, moving his mouth away from the one against his own, down towards the other's lanky shoulder. He barley kisses the spot before biting down a bit, thrusting /hard/ with his sudden release; balls drawing up tight and then, everything felt chaotic and calming at the same time. A string of unintelligible curses fly through Harry's lips at the hardness that Peter's thrusts held, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.../really/ like it. His head tilts back, the rough movements and teeth on his shoulder brought Harry closer and closer to the edge, he realized though, with a gasp, that Peter had beat him to it. 

Sagging somewhere in the back of Peter's mind was the uncertainty of if he should have just came somewhere else but — well, if that was the case, he wasn't sure that he /could/ have.  
He moans, continuing to, almost instinctively, buck his hips, riding through the orgasm while he mindlessly proceeded to stroke the cock in his hand.  
Harry moans, his legs clenching around Peter's body that he straddled, holding onto the other in a tight grip as the warm semen filled him in a way that was unexpectedly pleasurable.  
His own hips buck in time with Peter's finishing ones and it isn't long at all until he reaches his own climax. Peter's own softening cock twitches slightly as Harry's wet hole tightens around it, the action merely encouraging him to continue pumping the other's dick throughout his orgasm. them. Harry moans as he cums, the white sticky substance spurting out from the head of his member and onto the hand that stroked it and...probably other places too..but he didn't even know where else..or care at the moment.  
Peter replaces his teeth on Harry's shoulder with a tongue, tracing the indents he's made in his boyfriends skin, gently pressing kisses there as if that could heal them.  
The blonde breathes heavily, his body hot and slowly relaxing against his boyfriend's form, his hands sliding up his back to his neck and then into his hair, placing a small and languid kiss onto the brunette locks.

Peter came to the conclusion that if he were to be one hundred percent human, he'd be, to put it nicely, passed out on the mattress at this point. However, his increased stamina allows him to feel only slightly fatigued.. 

He shifts a bit, leaning back to look at the boy sitting on his lap — still on his dick, if he were being specific, and rolls his hips in a teasing sort of manner, a smirk drawing itself upon his face as Harry gasps in response.  
The sound is quickly replaced with a soft and breathy laugh though, as Harry's tongue darts out to wet his lips. "Careful now, you'll get yourself all rilled up again"  
Harry looked utterly wrecked.  
Harry's pale skin was flushed with pink and red, his hair hanging down loose and soft on his head instead of in its usual slicked to the side manner. His brain felt almost groggy, like waking up from a long sleep or coming down from a high, which...it kind of was. He smiles at the gentle kisses pressed onto his tender skin. Another wonderful remember that the person in his bed was someone that actually cared about him. Wondering if there would be a bruise or something there on his pale skin where Peter's teeth had affixed is a passing thought that is quickly forgotten once he locks eyes with the other boy  
His gaze falls to where his boyfriend's tongue moves out to wet his lips, and he could hardly believe that it had been doing some very different, very incredible, things a few minutes ago.  
"What can I say,” he responds, his voice laced with his own teasing tone. It was rough, slightly gravely from all the moaning and groaning he'd just finished up with, and it almost surprised him. “That was…” he trails off, searching for some kind of word to use before simply leaning forward, pressing another kiss to Harry's mouth.

This one wasn't as rough and desperate as their earlier ones, but rather slow and soft. A nice change in pace, not that he was complaining about moving harder or faster.  
No, definitely not complaining.  
“— ah, amazing,” he finishes, words quiet against his boyfriends lips. 

Peter leans back a bit once again, bringing a hand up to fix Harry's mess upon his head. He grins, gaze flicking down at their laps.  
“How long you want me up your ass for?” He asks, words dissolving into another thin laugh  
Harry felt like he couldn't move, either because of the tiredness of his limbs or the fact that if he did the moment would be over, and it was such a nice moment. He's broken by his thoughts, and out of the moment though, at Peter's question and he responds with a short and almost embarrassed laugh. "Right." He mutters before pulling himself off and away, an act that causes the young heir to gasp again as Peter's cock slides out of him.

He lays down next to his boyfriend on the mattress trying to summon the energy to get up and take care of necessary tasks like washing the sheets...and himself....and probably Peter, a thought that makes him grin as he looks over at the brunette next to him, but Harry's next words surprise him, not because they aren't true but because he just hadn't quite expected to say them "I love you"  
He glances over at his boyfriend once he's sitting next to him, and he shifts a bit to accommodate himself to a more comfortable position.  
Peter's soft brown eyes latch to the wide and tired blue ones across from him, his smile widening.  
He knew the other wasn't much of a 'share-and-care,' sort of guy, and so, the words somewhat surprise him for a moment despite knowing that they were true.  
“I love you too,” he responds softly, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Roleplay.   
> My Peter is just so good I can't resist posting our writings.


End file.
